


Stone With A Name

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Old Age, One Shot, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin are already quite old and both attend Gaby's funeral, after not having seen each other for decades.





	Stone With A Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Man from U.N.C.L.E. fic for a while. I have something bigger planned, however I have a few non-UNCLE fics open that I want to complete before I write something longer. Hopefully, I can start working on a longer one in January.
> 
> *I do not own the characters

The wind blows pulling more leaves down from the branches. The gray clouds guard the skies not allowing any sunlight to penetrate down to the grounds. The people gather in their black clothes to pay their respects to a woman only a few really knew. Most people knew her as an auto mechanic. Others as a spy. But there were a select few who truly knew her.

Alexander Waverly stands by the tombstone telling a well-prepared tale of his time with Gaby that neither portrays her as a spy nor disclaims any details about her yet it seems to catch the hearts of many who attend the funeral.

Two men, neither aware of each other, or possibly ignoring each other, wait behind different trees for the people to leave. Gaby lived a good life, a longer one that many others in her profession. She got to see the difference she made in the world and even become a grandmother.

“You can stop hiding now. At least for her.” Waverley speaks into the empty space and lets the wind carry those words to whoever may want to hear them. He picks up his umbrella, thankful for the lack of rain, and with a sullen face leaves the grounds to mourn in private.

Two men walk out of the shadows they are so used to hiding in, neither fully aware of the other as they are too swallowed up with their own grief for their mutual friend. It is only as they stand side-by-side at the tombstone that they finally acknowledge each other.

“It has been too long my friend.” Napoleon Solo says.

“Or maybe not long enough.” Illya Kuryakin answers and Solo looks at him in surprise.

“I only meant that I was sure the next time I saw you would be…” Illya points to Gaby’s tombstone.

“With my name on a tombstone.” Solo nods in understanding.

They stand in comfortable silence.

“Have you seen her recently?” Solo asks but Illya shakes his head.

“I haven’t seen her since U.N.C.L.E. got disbanned.” Solo says.

“Me too.” Illya says.

“I didn’t expect her to be the first one to go.” The Russian says.

“I thought I’d be the first one to go.” The American laughs.

“Me too.” Illya laughs too.

“She was a good agent. Better than the two of us combined, and don’t you dare deny it.” Solo says.

“I would not deny such a thing.” Illya says as if here were personally attacked. 

“You know there was a time when you would go against everything I said.” Solo smiles.

“Yes, there was. Probably because everything you said was wrong.” He responds and the two of them laugh.

Anyone looking at the two men standing in front of the tombstone of someone they cared about deeply would think they had gone mad.

“I think Gaby would be shushing is right now.” Illya says looking around to make sure no one was around.

“We were here boys after all.” Solo adds.

“Yes, we were.”

The two men, after exchanging some stories from missions the three of them went on, stand in front of each other and after a minute of silent glances hug.

“Until next time Cowboy.”

“Until next time Peril.”

“Oh, should we make a bet on whose funeral is next?”

“I do not make bets Napoleon.”

Anyone who knew them understood that they did not plan on seeing each other, not until their funerals. The rain starts to fall as they part ways not daring to look back, not daring to break their resolve, not daring to shed a tear in front of the other. One tear for Gaby and one tear for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
